


Didn't mean to leave you(and all of the things that we had behind)

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Finn and Becky are siblings, Loss, Loss of hope, Minor Charlotte/Sasha, Repressed Feelings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: She didn't get to say it back.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Didn't mean to leave you(and all of the things that we had behind)

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte never got to say it back.

The group of survivors had been dangerously low on things they needed, so they planned to do a supply run, with Charlotte and Becky leading the group. The pair packed their essentials, such as extra weapons and ammunition without exchanging any words between them, finding it easier not to look at each other than see the pain hidden in their eyes. The seriousness of their could be relationship had scared the blonde so much that she hastily ended things, knowing something bad would happen to someone she loved had she not. Charlotte Flair had always been a magnet for misfortune and pain, and by the time she reached her late teens, she was more than used to the numb feeling that came before and afterwards, but since the world had ended and all of the people from her old life now dead, she was afraid. Afraid of losing the security she had found with not only the group, but the warrior of a woman standing across the table from her. She was afraid that any supply run could be her last, and she was most afraid of not telling her her true feelings. To say it simply, Charlotte was in love with Becky, and she had been for quite some time now. But with all the group had lost, she didn’t want to somehow add onto their loss, so she kept quiet about her feelings and buried them, no matter how much the words burned holes into her throat. She dared to sneak a glance at Becky, and she wasn’t surprised that a scowl was painted onto her face. She rarely saw the woman smile, and when she did, she was always present when she did so, and that made her feel better than she could ever describe.

“Are you two done fucking or should we give you a few more minutes to finish?” She heard the snarky voice of another one of the group members call out, and she rolled her eyes as she brushed past her to join the 5 other members that would be joining them. Alexa, her passionate and fiercely loyal best friend. Paige, a snarky and bitchy girl she somehow had grown to like in the time she had spent with her. Seth, a member of the group she didn’t know that well, but she had no hard feelings towards him. Finn, Becky’s brother and someone the older female couldn’t stand to be in the same room with for more than 5 minutes. And last but not least, Sasha, a girl she had previously been sexually involved with which was bound to make an awkward outing for the ragtag group. Once they had finally slipped out the door of their compound, a heavy feeling settled on her chest and in the pit of her stomach, like an anchor. The smell of decay was suffocating in the air, but they had all grown so used to it that they were able to breathe without masks now. The members crept through abandoned cars and weaved through alleyways littered with broken bottles and blood spots until they finally reached their destination. The air around them seemed too quiet as they made their way into the market through a broken door but she tried to not think too much of it as she slipped in behind Alexa, who was quick to grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze before going off with Paige, who gave her a subtle nod. She was confused by the sudden kindness but again, she didn’t have much time to dwell on it. They were here on a mission, and she intended to complete that mission no matter how long it took to get it done, because that’s just the kind of person she is and will always be. She wandered through aisles and stooped to pick things up off the ground but she felt the presence of another person lingering behind her and it didn’t take a genius to know that it was Becky, because she always did this when they went on runs together.

“How are you?” She said awkwardly, fiddling with the strap of her backpack. Becky looked up at her through her long eyelashes and shrugged casually, reaching for a pack of batteries on the shelf next to her. She went to speak once more, but the sound of a loud crash carried their feet in the direction of the other side of the store, where they found Sasha dead on the floor from a gunshot wound directly to the center of her forehead. She felt tears blurring her vision and she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle her whimpers. Charlotte felt Becky's hand on her back and she pulled her body against hers, dropping them both to the ground to protect themselves from the sudden hail of gunfire from outside.

“We have to find the others Becks, we can’t lose more people.” She whispered breathlessly, looking up at her with fear in her eyes. Becky looked at her for a long time before she nodded at her words, allowing her to go in front so she would get the bullets had they come through the window from behind them. Charlotte felt her hand pressing urgently against the bottom of her back as they raced as quietly as possible throughout the store, desperately trying to see if they could spot any of the other members of their group.

“Charlotte??” She heard a voice hiss from the aisle next to them, and she turned her head to see Alexa sitting in the floor, Paige’s head resting in her lap, as she tried to staunch the blood that was leaking from the side of her neck. She went down the aisle as quickly as her legs would allow her, and she dropped down next to the girls, her hands immediately going to the raven haired girl’s pale forehead. She felt heat race through her body, and she knew her time was extremely limited, so she asked her best friend to transfer her into her arms, and she held her until she gasped out one last breath, and then she put her out of her misery, to save the rest from the misery they would feel once they got back to their sanctuary. She rose to her feet and moved past the saddened duo and to the beginning of the aisle, listening for any more gunshots. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard nothing but silence, and before she could stick around and wait to die, she signaled Alexa and Becky to follow her from the store, and they escaped into the approaching dusk. She heard a loud gunshot crack throughout the air and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Becky fall to her knees from the corner of her eye. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as she raced over to her on jelly legs, barely catching the upper half of her body before she completely collapsed to the ground. The fair skinned female raised her gun and ended the life of the rogue shooter, and once she had eliminated the danger that faced herself, her best friend, and the girl her best friend loved, she allowed her gun to clatter to the ground and Alexa kneeled beside them, trying to ignore the painful gasps that were escaping from the redheads lips at 5 seconds intervals. Charlotte tried to keep her eyes off of the blossoming stain that was forming on the fabric of her beige tank top but she found it extremely difficult for herself to do so, so she snuck a quick look to see if it was survivable. From the noises Becky was making and from where the bullet had struck her, she knew it was inevitable, but she chose to remain optimistic, giving the redhead a feeble smile as she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

“C-Charlie…” She stuttered out, and she just furiously shook her head, feeling the tears spill from her eyes and onto the sleeve of her denim jacket. She bit down on her lip as she placed her hand directly over Becky's heart, and she weakly clasped her hand over her smaller one, making the tears flow even faster from her blue eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” She reassured her, using one hand to wipe her eyes but she really smeared blood across her cheek, Becky's blood, and that really set her off. She began to sob, her hands violently shaking as they readjusted her head on her stomach, trying to make her more comfortable in his final moments.

“C-C-Charlotte, I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you.” She gasped out, forcing a smile to appear on her face before she began to struggle for air, and then, Becky closed her eyes for the last time. She rested her forehead on hers as she let out a scream of complete and utter pain. She couldn’t help but be responsible for her death, and now, she could never make it up to her She held her body as close as she could to hers, and she whispered things to her, even though Becky was long gone from this plane of existence. Charlotte felt a hand fall on her shoulder, and through her puffy eyes, she saw her best friend, signaling that they had to leave before the walkers got to them.

“Alexa, I can’t…” She sobbed, turning her attention back to her body, which has since grown cold. Charlotte pressed a kiss to her cool forehead and she whispered that she loved her too, and then she let herself be helped to her feet, with Becky's body in tow.

“Char, we can’t take her back. It would destroy Finn.” She didn’t care about Finn at this moment though, all she cared about was getting Becky home, and giving her the burial that she deserved. She told the shorter female that they would come back for Sasha and Paige tomorrow, so that they could properly bury them too. They heard the sounds of the dead in the distance, and they hurried away from the abandoned market, not once looking back. The walk was brisk and silent, the only sound heard around them were the sniffles produced by the blonde, who was absolutely devastated by what had happened. Becky was like her other half, always looking out for her and protecting her even when she wanted to give up completely. They weren’t in a relationship, but everyone thought that they were, and that was secretly something she treasured. Once they had gotten back into their shelter, Charlotte immediately felt the pressure of Becky's body leave her arms and she felt emptier than she ever had before. She retired to her room without eating any rations, and she laid up at the grime coated ceiling for a very long time, willing herself not to fall apart again. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself with her, laying by her side as she watched her eyes crinkle after she said something she found comical. Now that Becky was gone, Charlotte began to feel a taste of the lonely life she was bound to live until she was murdered or worse, and she felt the tears begin to pour from her eyes once more. She grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and held it over her face, letting out scream after scream into the case, but it was no use, she still felt hollow and no amount of crying would ever make that feeling go away, and that was something she was absolutely positive of. She removed the pillow from her face and held it as tightly as she could to her chest, imagining that it was Becky's fiery red hair gleaming underneath the dim lighting and not the bland color of the case covering the dirty pillow underneath. She resumed looking up at the ceiling, and she closed her eyes once more and said one final thing before she felt into a restless sleep;

_“I love you too Becky, always have, always will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time publishing a charlynch fic on here despite my username being char1ynch DSDJSDK but I felt like it was time so here it goes. If this seems familiar to you, it's because this story WAS published on here before as part of a different fandom but I'm not really as into that fandom as I used to be, so I just substituted Becky and Charlotte into the places of the original people that were part of the story. That being said, they were a f/m ship, so if there are any 'he's' or 'him's' or 'his's' anywhere in this, please let me know so I can correct it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this little spontaneous thing, and please remember to leave kudos/ comments letting me know if you want me to upload more charlotte and becky stuff(i probably will but I want to see if anyone else would be interested in me doing this.)


End file.
